


Miracles at the Slog

by LadySora13



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas Miracles, Christmas Presents, Family Feels, Healing, Kidnapping, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySora13/pseuds/LadySora13
Summary: Elaine Valentine was coming back from a recent case when a cry for help rings out, though that is not the only thing that happens.





	1. A Wonderous Find

Shaking hands with the settlers of Taffington House as they present her with a bag of provisions, they were grateful for the help she has given them. Elaine waves her hand and began to make her trek towards Goodneighbor. Thoughts of just having a few drinks (and some possible company) sounded like the perfect way to end a long week.

Besides the few remaining raider groups, the Commonwealth as a whole, became a safe place to settle and to travel. Whistling a bit to herself as she continues on down a trail, a sound stops her in her tracks. The first sounds were laughter of least two men, though that is not what caught her attention, the sounds of a girl crying did.

Placing her pack in the bushes then removing her pistol, she began to scour the area, determined to find the voice. One thing that really sets her anger off is when children are in any type of danger, despite never having had kids of her own, she is as protective as a mother grizzly bear.

After a few minutes of following the voice, she happens upon two raider sitting around the fire, near by was the girl on the ground, bound in ropes. Crouching down as she watches the duo, working on what she needs to do. Listening carefully to their conversation.

"We should get some lotsa caps for dis bitch Bart, I mean all ghouls are adults, fact that dis one is a kiddo. Man oh man, we be swimming in caps!" The raider would take hold of a hunk of cooked molerat meat and took a huge bite from it. 

Passing the meat over to his buddy they would continue to laugh as the toss a rat bone to the ghoul child and laugh. They see her try and grab the bone, being so very hungry. "J..just let me go..." Which only made them laugh even more, Bart would stand and kick dirt to the girl. "Shut yer trap before I really make ya feel pain ya cunt."

It would be sudden when a loud shot rang out and the raider fell dead, it would be only mere moments when another shot rang out and the other fell. Quickly she comes rushing out with her pistol out, keeping her eyes on the men. Once she confirmed they were dead, she holsters her weapon and look over to the teen.

The girl scream out in fear, trying to undo the ropes that were around her, but with no success. "G...get away from me!" She was so scared, who was this woman, fearing the worst. Fearing that she was here to kidnap her or worse! "Please..."

"Shh it's alright sweety, it's ok." Moving over towards the teen then kneels down infront of her, keeping her tone soft. "My name is Detective Elaine Valentine, you're safe now." Keeping her hands up before moving her hand to show the badge from around her neck. "See." Keeping herself still till she sees the young ghoul finally calming down, watching her wipe her black eyes from the tears.

Once she felt that the girl was calmed down enough, she moves up and began to cut away the ropes. "Damn lucky I was walking by, not a lot of people travel on this route. Here wait here a moment, I need to get my supplies." with that she made a quick run to grab her pack and return. "Here I have some dried beef here and some fresh water."

"T...thank you..." timidly she spoke, rubbing her bruised wrists. "I..was just minding my own business when..they..." was near in the threat of tears. But feeling the arms of the detective wrapping around her, she let the waterworks fly, crying uncontrollably as she grips tightly on her. 

"Ok hun, let it out. I know that was scary, but you were so brave, I got you."

"Miss....Valentine. Thank you for..." sniffles a bit. "I don't know what to do..where do I go, it...has been so long since I had lived here." Leaning against Elaine, feeling safe in her arms for the first time. Nibbling on the dried beef before wrapping her arms back around herself, taking comfort in the embrace.

Waving her hand with a hearty chuckle. "Oh please, just Elaine. Now sweety, what is your name?" Raising a handkerchief up and began to dab away the tears that seem to finally stop, then placing the handkerchief into the teens hand.

"My name is Marlene Glass."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for a short chapter! I will work on the last chapter and being longer since it is the final chapter.

Looking up to Elaine and notices she seems stunned, raising her brow ridge as she waves her hand in front of her eyes. "Um...Elaine...yoohoo..." It took snapping her fingers to get Elaine to even notice.

Shaking her head as she wraps her arms tightly around the teen before pulling away, seeing the confusion. "Oh my god! Your...but...oh honey, I know your dad! He is alive!"

Gripping tightly as she shook her head, tears once more threatening to fall from her black eyes. "No! He died when..." 

"He is alive! Marlene, he is still working on that buttercup toy...still working to much..as you told him before." That got Marlene to still, to listen to her. She began to explain how she had helped him retrieving some parts from the factory, and finding the holotape she and her mom had made.

Suddenly Elaine stands up with a snap of her fingers, an idea has crossed her mind, looking at Marlene with the biggest grin on her face. "Christmas is nearing and I think we really need to surprise your dad. Oh god he is going to just be blown over! And I know he is back at the Slog from his last toy delivery."

Helping Marlene up before she notices the ragged clothes, oh no she could not finally see her dad looking like this! "But first, a detour so we can get you cleaned up and to get some rest ok. Just follow my lead with this alright."

"If you say so..." rubbing her eyes, unable to really believe, that after all this time, her father was alive. Taking in a deep breath to try and steady herself, the thought that her dad was alive, after all this time. 

Deciding to follow the detective to a nearby building, a church it seems. Keeping her arms tightly around Elaine's free hand, she notices her waving to a man sitting in the pew. He seems like an odd person, with the sunglasses and bald head, nothing like the raiders she had seen before.

"Well well Sly Fox, what brings you to this little corner of paradise."

Walking up and giving the man a hug, Elaine would swing her arm over Deacon's shoulder and turn him to face the woman with her. "We need to find something nice, Christmasy for her to wear to meet her dad."

Nuzzling up against her he would grin. "You know I am the best at dress up, ooo maybe something with sparkle or maybe something simple with greens." Turning to give Elaine a kiss to her cheek, he would walk up to her. "Name is Deeks, the master of all fashion! You may have seen my work, who do you think designed those orange jump suits those soldiers for that Brotherhood wears.."

"You..made those..?" Marlene squeaks as she shyly looks down to the floor.

"True story! Scouts honor!"A fit of giggles can be heard from Elaine as they both would look towards her. Waving his hand dismissively towards her as he would turn his attention back to Marlene. "Oh don't listen to her, she would not know good fashion."

Shaking her head and smiles before wrapping her arms around them both. "This is going to be the best Christmas gift ever! Shades, you need to make something for me here, something for later." Leaning over to nibble on his ear a moment, hearing only a grunt from him. "Heh may be a liar but you cannot outwit this profiler sweety."

Marlene just watches them before a smile finally envelopes her facial features, chuckling as her and Elaine would follow the man with Shades towards another room. Getting nervous and anxious, soon she will get to see her dad. 

"I think we can figure something out, and for you Elaine, how about a dress with shiny scales! Or can use casings threaded into your dress and be your own walking jingle bell."

"Oh lord Shades..." Turning her gaze to Marlene and gave a goofy grin, wrapping her arms around her to pull her close. "Don't mind Shades here, may be a liar of all things, but he has a good heart. Now in two days it will be Christmas, it will take those days to get this all set up, so go with Shades and I need to make a quick call here up to Slog." Once Marlene went with Deacon, Elaine makes her way to the ham radio station, then fires it up.

** Slog, come in Slog. Elaine Valentine here.**

**Wiseman here, Late to be calling, anything wrong?**

**Nothing Wrong, I got a big surprise gift for Arlen, I found his daughter, she is alive and a ghoul like him, and yes it is Marlene. We need to set up a private area for him to see her, and don't let word of this get to him!**

All she could hear is a gasp then nothing else.

**Wiseman?**

**I...am here. God are you serious? Is she ok, I mean...**

**Yes she is alright, getting some food and a check up, we will be there in two days, can you and Holly get things ready for us there? I know it is short notice.**

*No no, we will make sure we get this done. Make it a private thing, I know Arlen would not want us all to be watching.**

**Alright, thank you Wiseman! See you in a few days. Valentine out.**

Leaning against the chair as she could hear Deacon regal Marlene with over the top stories, offering a soft chuckle before she just smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments equal love for me!


	3. The Party

Celebrations can be heard as people began to gather at The Slog, with radio blaring and heavy chatter, seems like the party is a big hit. Despite majority of the party goers still ghoul, that did not stop the wondrous Christmas celebrations.

  
Peeking her head out of one of the newly built buildings to give a look around, waving her hand towards Wiseman, signaling him to get Arlen into the private meeting room they had set up earlier in the day.

  
Turning towards Marlene with a soft smile, seeing her walking beside Deacon in a beautiful dress, with a beautiful ribbon around her waist. She can tell the teen was very nervous, offering a smile as she wraps her arms around her. "Don't worry darling, he will be very surprised. Once Wiseman gives me the signal, I will chat with Arlen then escort you to the private room."

  
With a nod toward Deacon, watching him twirl around, in what she could only think of, was some Christmas style kilt. "Lord, Shades I swear you better be wearing something underneath or  I will tell Hancock you are wandering naked under there!"

  
Waving his hands as his cheeks suddenly turned flush red, he had to come up with something to distract her.. Oh look! He notices Wiseman waving towards them. "Hey there Fox, looks like you are on!"

  
She would take Marlene's hand to escort her to the private room her and Wiseman had set up earlier, then would turn to pull out something from her side bag. "You wait right here Marlene till I tell you to come in."

  
Taking her hands, she places a small toy butter cup into her hands. Watching as young ghoul began to move the legs of it. "Your dad has been working on that for so long, as a birthday gift...now you wait here."

  
Walking up the steps before knocking on the side of the building. "Hey there Arlen, are you enjoying the party so far?"

  
Looking up from the paper, he gave her a weak smile. "Oh it's you. Going alright, though bringing up old memories for me." His face shows a sorrowful expression. "I never had the chance to thank you for retrieving those parts for me and finding that holotape."

  
"It was no problem Arlen, and clearing out that super mutant hold out will help out as well. So two birds with one stone." Walking towards him before placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "Before we get to into our talks, I got you a Christmas gift!"

  
"You did? Oh Elaine, you did not have to go through the trouble, besides, the holotape and parts was the best gift.." Bringing his hand up to wave off the idea of a gift, he felt he was given a good gift. But before he could say anything else, she gave a sudden whistle out.

  
"Oh you silly, let us say Santa felt you have been so very good and worked his magic for you."

  
Pulling him up from the chair to have him stand next to her, turning them around and soon they were looking at the young teen. Walking away from Arlen to stand next to the teen as she took in a deep breath. "Merry Christmas Arlen."

  
Feeling it was best they would have privacy, Elaine would walk out of the room then closes the door. Glancing over toward the small crowd, they seem anxious as well, with what was going on inside. She would wave her hand and offer a smile. "Let us return to the party."

  
After some moments of staring at each other, though more less Arlen was still a bit confused about this, the young woman would cough. "Um hi..."

  
"Hi..pardon me, I am not sure what is really going on here." It was obvious to Marlene that he does not recognize her. Though she was told that might happen, given that she is a ghoul, would be hard to recognize.

  
She began to fiddle with the toy butter cup, that caught Arlen's attention right away. "I...love my gift...daddy..."

  
Staring at her for what seemed like eternity, the pieces finally fell into place. His black eyes widen, hands trembling as he can see her face clearly. "M..Marlene? I..is that you..."

Tears began to well in his eyes as he felt his legs give and collapse to the floor. He suddenly felt arms tightly around him as he clung to the teen and sobs. "But how...I went back...everything was..." closing his eyes tightly as the memories came flooding back.

  
"I had slipped out daddy, I wanted to surprise you at work...next thing I knew the sirens were going off and...."

  
They both could not form any words, so all they did was hold onto each other and wept joyous tears. She began to explain all that has happened from then and where she has traveled, and up to when Elaine had saved her. Slowly they both would pull themselves up from the floor and chuckle slightly. "Come on Marlene, I have friends I want you to meet."

  
Soon they would walk outside as the few nearby would stop and look at the two and just smile, Arlen had the biggest smile on his face and his eyes bright. He no longer was sulking nor seemingly pulling away from everyone.

  
Elaine was one that notices this, watching Arlen introduce Marlene to Holly before she would turn away, settling herself on a bench. She soon felt an arm around her as she would look over towards Deacon and smiles. "Thanks for the help, I really appreciate this."

"No problem my Sly Fox, so tell me, is this what those Christmas miracles suppose to be? Ya know, from those old movies and holotapes?"

She would nod her head before settling up against Deacon, eyes looking over to how happy Arlen was as she wipes away the tears falling from her own eyes.

  
"Merry Christmas Arlen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took longer than expected! Been hard to write lately! Not as long as I had hoped, but like it. Comments and kudos are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be 2-3 chapters for this, though I hope you all like!


End file.
